1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to power supply saving systems and more particularly to a power supply saving system for an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, power supplies are widely used in electronic devices, such as computers. When a computer is turned off via software, a power supply in the computer still outputs a standby voltage to the motherboard of the computer for turning on the computer quickly the next time. However, if the computer is not used for a long time, the standby voltage is wasted.
What is desired, therefore, is to provide a power supply saving system which overcomes the above problem.